


[Podfic] Hero Worship

by redibis



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redibis/pseuds/redibis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1170665">Hero Worship</a> by redibis. </p><p>Author's summary: <i>Percy Jackson is a hero; no one's going to argue with you if you say this. But a lot of people don't realize that Percy isn't perfect. The whole point of heroes is that they're not perfect. It took me way too long to realize this and I got hurt along the way. </i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>P.S., Jason Grace sucked his thumb until he was 12.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Hero Worship

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hero Worship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170665) by [redibis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redibis/pseuds/redibis). 



> Please see original work for content warnings.

Original text: [[x](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2368052)]

Duration: 10:15

Streaming audio:

 

Download: [Hero Worship (9.5 mb)](https://api.soundcloud.com/tracks/169962639/download?client_id=b45b1aa10f1ac2941910a7f0d10f8e28&oauth_token=1-16343-78252512-7d5e2676b1dd920) (Right click + Save As)


End file.
